


Endlessly Yours

by Trin303



Series: Endlessly Yours [1]
Category: John Wick (Comics), John Wick (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, because John gets distracted, except no one dies, fake dating au, helen wick deserved better, overheard at the continental, rated M FOR MURDER, the continetal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26444662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trin303/pseuds/Trin303
Summary: The first in a series of one-shots. All the ways in which John Wick met his beloved Helen.Fake dating AU
Relationships: Helen Wick/John Wick
Series: Endlessly Yours [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922308
Comments: 6
Kudos: 31





	Endlessly Yours

His target owned this club. Some ex-partner of the D'Antonio’s who had sold them out to the Sicilian Mafia. The contract was currently at 5 million and, while open, John had been given the inside edge. They wanted it handled swiftly.

John stood at the back of the Messina. The floor was crowded with dancers gyrating and jumping to the beat of the music as bright lights danced around them.

Angelo Russo was the target and it seemed he had yet to arrive.

“Hey baby!” John blinks as a woman approaches him, arms spread like she was going in for a hug, a warm smile on her face. “Please play along.” She says quieter, throwing her arms around his neck and kissing him hard.

She tastes like sangria and John is suddenly aware of just how long it has been since he kissed anyone. Even longer since a kiss has mattered. But this matters. He doesn’t know her, doesn’t know her name. He can’t even put into words why it matters, why this kiss feels different than every other kiss he has had in his life but it does.

His arm drops and wraps around her waist, and he finds himself angling his head to deepen the kiss. Shit.

He suddenly doesn’t care about the five million dollar contract or the satisfaction of completing a job and he’s not even sure what is going on.

“Oh, come on. Quit the pretense. One drink.”

She breaks the kiss panting and John glares over her head at the dumbass kid who ruined it.

He puts two and two together quickly enough and steps forward, wrapping an arm protectively around the woman’s shoulder.

“Who’s this, love?” He asks pressing a kiss to her temple, careful not to remove his eyes from the kid.

“This is too much. I know he’s not your boyfriend, sweetheart.” A college-aged kid says wearing an ill-fitting blue suit and a tie John would be good money was a clip-on.

“Excuse you.” John’s voice was low and gruff. “What’s going on, honey? Who’s this kid?”

“He’s been following me and the girl’s from bar to bar. He didn’t believe me when I said I had a boyfriend so I came to Messina since I knew you would be here.”

It’s long-winded and he’s heard enough cover stories to know this woman was a lot of things but a good liar was not one of them. He smiled softly.

“Always. I missed you.”

She smiles up at him and he can read the grateful expression on her face. Oh yeah, she could never be an assassin. Not with the way she clearly wore her emotions. “I missed you too.”

Her eyes are a soft brown and John feels his heart stutter into action. She had a gorgeous smile and the way she looked at him like he hung the stars… it was impossible to not be in awe.

“This is ridiculous. One drink, lady. That’s all I asked for!”

“She’s taken.” John steps forward, bringing the woman from in front of him to beside and slightly behind him. “And even if she wasn’t, it wouldn’t matter. A lady says no, it’s over. No is not up for debate.”

“So you’re her boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I’m her boyfriend.” He growls, “So I suggest you go home, sleep off whatever you’ve been drinking, and stop chasing women who aren’t interested.”

The kid’s nostrils flare and he looks back to the woman. “I know this is bullshit.” And turns on his heel and walks across the floor to the bar.

“Oh my god,” she says, running a hand through her hair, “Thank you. I am so so sorry. It’s my coworker’s bachelorette party and she wanted to go dancing and this guy showed up at the first place we went to and wouldn’t quit harassing me. So we went to another and another and he kept following and so my friend told him I had a boyfriend and, clearly, he didn’t believe it so… I’m rambling, aren’t I?”

John flashes her a grin, “It’s okay. It’s cute.”

She looks down and back up, flushing slightly, “Seriously, though. Thank you. Can I buy you a drink?”

“I think I’ve had enough to drink tonight, but I wouldn’t say no to a dance. I’m John, by the way.”

“Helen.”

“Helen.” He repeats, holding out his hand, “Do me the honor of this dance?”

She takes his hand.

For the first time in a lifetime, John Wick feels his heartbeat race.


End file.
